It's All About Quidditch
by hoax-holler
Summary: Harry can't understand himself. Everytime he sees Oliver his heart starts pounding so hard that it feels like exploding. But Oliver has Angelina, right? [Sry for bad enligsh]
1. The Golden Snitch

**I don't own the carachters. All characters and places are copyright to J.K. Rowling

* * *

**

**1. The Golden Snitch**

The Great Hall was lit up by the thousands of flying light, as every year that had past. Harry sat next to Ron and he and Hermione had a discussion of Quidditch. Harry didn't litsen, his eyes stuck on Wood, his trainer. He didn't know why, but he couldn't look away. Wood was sitting and talking på Angelina Johnsson, the Gryffindorr Quidditch Team Cheaser. They were laughing and joking, but somehow, Harry felt sad. He didn't know why, but he felt really sad about that. He felt like someone had ripped his hea…  
"Right Harry?" Ron said next to him, and woke him from his toughts.

"What…?"

"Puddlemere isn't a town, right?" Ron explained.

"Oh… Dunno' really" he answered and looked back to Wood's seat, but couldn't find him. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He twisted around and met Wood's eyes gazing at him.

"Hello, Harry! I'm just gonna' tell you tha' the quidditchtraining starts on Tuesday. Be there!" he said with his scottish accent.

"Oh, Ok! Tuesday. What time?"

"Seven'o'clock!"

"Right. I'll be there!"

Wood turned Harry the back and walked awat. Left was Harry, his heart clapping, without knowing why. He tought it might've been the soup. It didn't look that nice, and had a greenish colour, but it smelled great. Hermione had said that it was some kind of pea-soup, but Harry wasn't sure. He looked at her and saw that she still were arguing about Puddlemere with Ron, who absolutley refuesed to think that it was a town. Harry smiled a bit, they were always arguing about something. He looked down at his soup and pushed it away with a very diffirent look on his face than before, and streched out for a chickenleg.

**»o«**

After the great feast they walked back towards the commonroom, Ron and Hermione still arguing. Harry started to really get annoyed so at last he turned around to them. They emiditly stopped.

"Oh, for god's sake! Go and look it up or something!" he snagged at them.

At first there was only silent, then Hermione opened her mouth.

"You're right. Come on, Ron!" she said and turned around.

"Where we goin'?" Ron asked.

"To the library ofcourse! Are you coming with us, Harry?"  
"I rather not, thank you" he replied, as polite as he could.

"Well. Ok, then. Come on Ron"

Ron made a please-save-me-face, but Harry just turned around and walked away. After the voices of the two had died away, the only sound was Harry's footsteps eckoing through the corridorr. When he at last aproeched to the painting of the Fat Lady, it suddenly appeared to Harry that he didn't know the new password.

"Ehm… I don't really know the new password" Harry replied as the Fat Lady asked for it.

"Then you can't enter"

"Oh, please. You know me. I'm Harry Potter!" Harry answered, now a bit angry.

"Sorry, but that's the rules"

Harry swore loudly and stomped in the floor.

"Godness me!" the Fat Lady gasped.

Harry didn't notice her and sat down on the cold floor, still angry. After a few minutes he heard footsteps coming and understood that it must be Hermione and Ron. He jumped on to his feets and looked around at the very moment someone rounded the corner. But it wasn't Hermione or Ron. It was Wood.

"Oh… Hello, Harry!" he said, with a smile of suprise. "I tought everyone was already in the common room."

"Hello, Wood"

"Oh, common' Harry. Call me Oliver, please. I call you Harry, don't I?"

Harry looked down at his trainers and felt his cheeks burn.

"Harry, are you all right?" Wood asked, trying to catch Harry's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Harry replied, still looking at his trainers. "'Just donno' the password"

Oliver smiled and steped up to the Fat Lady.

"_The Golden Snitch_"

The painting flew open and Oliver smiled at Harry, holding his arm as if he wanted Harry to go first. Harry gave him some kind of a smile and stepped into the commonroom with Oliver following.

"So, Harry. What have you been doing this summer?" Oliver asked.

Harry felt like he wanted to sink through the floor. He had never told Oliver how it was at home, at the Dursleys, and he didn't want to ethier.

"Well, I've been att Ron Weasley's house" Harry replied and looked down at his trainers, again.

"Cool"

There were silent and Harry looked up on Oliver again.

"And you?" he asked, feeling that it sounded like crap.

"Well, I've been accepted for the Puddlemere United Reserve Team!" he said, with a happy voice.

Harry laughed as he thought of Ron and Hermione's fight. They came to the stairs up to the sleepingrooms and Oliver turned to Harry.

"Well, Goodnight then, Harry!"

"Goodnight!" Harry replied.

Oliver turned around and walked up the stairs.


	2. Add Some Sugar

**2. Add Some Sugar**

The next morning Harry and Ron were sitting in the Great Hall, eating breakfast. Harry though the bacon this morning was extra good, after his first chat with Oliver not about quidditch, ever! He smiled inside and vas humming for himself. The sky, (or infact, the celing), was blue with a bright sun and just some few clouds. A perfect day for flying, he though for himself.

"Yo, Harry!" Ron said, with his mouth full of bacon.

Harry looked around.

"D'ya know why Hermione is so angry?" he asked, still chewing.

"Maybe because of your arguing last night?" Harry answered with a little smile.

"Blimey. Really?" Ron looked suprised. "Girls are wierd!"

Harry laughed leaving Ron with opened mouth. Lavender Brown, sitting a little bit down the table, looked discusted.

**»o«**

After packing their stuff they went down to the dungeons, for their first lesson, Potions. Ron were babbling about how terrible ugly Snape was, but Harry was just half-litsening. He was looning for the first quidditchtraining, looning to ride his broom, looning for…Oliver? Suddenly, without noticing it they were outside the potion classroom. Hermione was already there, reading in her copy of _Magical Drafts and Potions_. When Harry and Ron aproached she looked up, just to quick look down again, without even a "hi". Ron looked sad. But at that very moment Snape came, opinging the door, and let them in. Harry sat down, next to Ron, with Hermione and Neville in front of them.

"Today, we will do a Sleeping Potion" he said with almost a whisper, but still everyone heard. "The recipitie is on the blackboard and the ingridiens is here. Start now!"

Harry looked at step one.

_Fill the couldron with milk of a mooncalf then add the murtlap shell._

He fetched the milk and poured it into the couldron. It had a yellowish look and not a very nice smell, either. Ron turned to Harry.

"Is he _sure_ this is milk?" he asked, pouring the milk into the couldron.

After working half-the-lesson Harry had came to point twentyfour.

_Stir clockwise in ten minutes, then add two anti-clokwise stir. Repeat this two times._

Harry sat down, looked at his watch, and started to stir his potion. It now had a blue color and let out red smoke. The minutes passed and the potion got more and more purple, and the now blue smoke had a sleepy effect. The stirring spoon was like a clock, witch you swing infront of you, to put you to sleep. It changed shape to a broom who was flying on a purple sky.

**»o«**

Harry saw the snitch, it was just a little bit infront of him. He streched out his arm, but just almost touched it. His fingers felt the cold surface of the ball, but he couldn't catch it. He made a choice and throw himself, off his broom, towards the snicht. He caught it and a roaring sound from the gryffindorrs ekoed all over the stadium. He felt to the ground and just a second befor he should have smashed it, he suddnely was flying again. He looked around and saw Oliver's face smiling at him. Harry was lying in his arms, on his broom. Harry smiled back at him. They flew out of the stadium against the beach of the lake. They landed on the nearly white sand and Oliver cearfully laid Harry on his back in the sand. Himself he sat beside him, smiling. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Oliver laid his finger over his mouth. With still his finger over Harry's mouth, Oliver bent town, his eyes closed. He removed his finger with his lips closing up to Harry's, witch cheeks were burning. Oliver's lips was just some millimeters from Harry's now. Every second now… Suddenly it wasn't Oliver who was standing infront of him, but snape.

"Harry Potter!"

**»o«**

Harry woke up with a scream.

"Harry?" he heard Hermiones voice.

He looked around. He was in the cold dungeon on the potions lesson, with Snape standing infront of him. He looked furious. Harry looked down on his couldron, witch was bubbling and had a green color. Hes eyes turned to Snape's again.

"Ten points from Gryffindorr, for falling asleep in class, Potter!" he said, angry, before tuning to Harry's couldron. "And five point because not reading the board.!"

"Just add som sugar!" Ron said next to Harry with a big smile, wich was quickly faiding away as Snape turned to him.

"…Sir?" Ron tried.

"Five pionts from Gryffindorr, Mr. Weasley!" he turned around. "Ans because of the incidence, a one meter long essey about the Sleeping Potion and it's uses."

The classed moaned.


	3. In The Air Again

**3. In The Air Again**

"Remeber to read pages twentythree to fourtyfive for the next lesson!" McGonagall said.

Harry packed his books and ran, as fast as he could, out of the Transfiguration classroom. It was his last lesson on the day, and he really wanted to ride his broom. He was looning for it. He ran towards the dormetry.

"_The Golden Snitch_!"

The painting flew open and he ran up the stairs. He throw his bag at his bed and fetched the Firebolt and turned to the stairs. Then he stopped and truning around, hes blick upon the window.

**»o«**

He felt happy, for the second time this day. His hair flying backwards as the wind was ripping his face. The people beneath him was flying by and looked like small ants. He felt happy, happy to be in the air again, after a so long time. He did a loop, and feeled the tickle in his stomach. He looked down and saw the Whomping Willow and then the Quidditch Pitch. He circled arounde the goal rings and then landed on the grass. The sun was shining, bright and cosy. He layed down on his back watching the clouds. He saw them take forms. A broom. A golden snitch. A…

"Oliver?" Harry sat up as fast as he could, seeing Oliver flying above him.

"Hi, Harry!" he shouted and began circeling down to him.

Harrys heart began to pounce harder as Oliver landen next to him. He, Oliver, smiled. Harry tried to smile back, but his mouth was dry.

"So, Harry, how's things going?" Olver asked, looking in the air.

"W-what things?"

"Well, like…" Oliver started. "…love?"

Now Harry really felt like the Sahara desert in his throat. He opened his mouth, but closed it again. This he did about three times before he nodded his head. A no-nodd. Oliver probobly caught it, because he started talking.

"Angelina and I, Johnsson ofcourse, we…erhm…got something going, you could say" Oliver said.

Harry felt something in his stomach, like a monster waking to life after a long sleep. He wished that Oliver would stop, so that the hideous monster would go to sleep again. But Oliver continued.

"It's a Hogsmeade visit this weekend, you know. We're going to Madam Puddifoot's" he turned his head to Harry. "You've heard of that?"

Harry just shoke his head, afraid if he'd open it he would shout at Oliver.

"Well, I don't personally like it, but I do it for Angelinga. She's so cute when she's… Harry?"

Harry had got onto his feet and was walking away with ruburst steps. He heald his shoulders high, just to hide that tears were streaming down his cheeks.

**»o«**

Harry stepped into the common room, several hours later. His eyes had gone red of the tears and he shaked, of anger. Angelina sat on a table talking to Alicia. She waved to Harry, and again the monster in his stomach roard and he turned around running towards the steps.

"Harry?" he heard Hermione's voice somwhere, but he didn't care.

He ran up the stairs and throw himself on his bed, crying. Again…


	4. Dreams Aren't Real

**4. Dreams Aren't Real**

Harry was walking down a long corridor. Harry could hear a sound but he couldn't recognize it. It was like a laughing sob. He saw a door, halfopen, with green lights coming from inside. He steped up to the door and flung it open. Inside Angelina stood and laughed as she threw waterballoons at someone. It took Harry a secon to realize that it was Oliver, in chains. He sobbed, but Angelina continued throwing the waterballoons. Harry felt the monster in his stomach, yet again and threw himself on Angelina. She looked around in the exact moment and moved so that Harry burst into the open fire were the green lights came from. He felt the normal shiver down his spine as he started turning around. A second later he was laying on the floor in the Burrow. He heard a voice and turned around. There stood Ron shaking his shoulders.  
"Harry, wake up!"  
»●«  
Harry woke up and saw Rons face gazing down on him. He looked around. He layed, twisted in his quilt, on the floor. He tried to breath more controlled, and he slowly understood that it was just a dream.  
"Harry, are you OK?" Ron asked, a bit scared.  
"Yes.. yes I'm allrigt" Harry pushed himself up in sitting position. He looked around. The sleepingroom was empty. "What's the clock?"  
"It's 7.30, you got to hurry up!"

After had dressed as quickly as possibly Harry and Ron ran down to the Great Hall to get a quick breakfast before their first lesson; Defence Against the Dark Arts. There thay met Hermione, reading The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection. As they sat down she bearly looked up from the book, sayin irritated:  
"We're going to miss our class!"  
"Oh, shut up, Hermione!" Ron gasped with his mouth full of beacon.  
Hermione snort and continued reading. Harry smiled a bit, hidden behind the milkcup.

**»o«**

It wasn't the best weather that day. The sky was grey and small drops were raining down from the sky. Everybody kept themself inside the big cousy castle. Except for the Gryffindorr Quidditch Team. They were swiching around in the air, trying to catch the Quaffle. Harry's glasses quickly became full with small drops, and it made it really hard to see. So suddenly he crashed into someone, and a second later they landen on the ground with a big crack.

**»o«**

Again Harry walked down the corridor and saw the door again. Afraid of what he might see, he flung the door opened and draw his wand. What met his eyes made him step bakwards. It was worse than the last time. Angelina was standing on some sort of throne laughing. On the floor layed Oliver, rapped up and naked. Harry was just beginning to move, when suddenly the roof dissapeared in a loud crack. Harry looked up, just to freeze in his movement with a frightened face. A Hungarian Horntail was standing on its backlegs roaring. Angelina yelled something, but Harry was to focused on the dragon to hear what it was. The dragon turned its head to Angelina, before he turned it to Oliver on the ground. It opened its jaws and breath a cloud of fire againts Oliver. Harry screamed and woke up.

**»o«**

"Do you think he's allright?"

"He fell, like, 10 feets. Would you be allright?"

Harry could hear voices and se shadows, but his head felt like it would explode every second. After some minutes he could see again.  
"Harry, are you OK?" asked Angelina kindly.

Harry felt the monster in his stomach roar, but this time he didn't keep it back. He flung himself on Angelina and made her lay on the ground, with him sitting on her. She was terified and became even more when Harry pulled out his wand pointing it at her throat.  
"Leave Oliver alone!" he said with a whisper that only she could hear.

It took a second for the other to realize what was happening. Oliver was the first one to do something. He ran to them and pushed Harry away Angelina. It was if Angelina started breathing again. Harry laid on the ground staring at Oliver, who looked fuirios.  
"What do you think you are doing?" Oliver shouted.  
"I-I...I mean...B-but..." Harry's throat was dry as a wasteland.  
When Oliver didn't say something, Harry made himself stand up, and he started to cry. He didn't want them to see, so he started do run. Run as fast as he could. Run as far as he could. Run away, from the one he loved.


End file.
